


Unnachahmbar (Inimitable)

by winterlover



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was so easy to remember, so easy to imitate: Roman’s hands all over his body…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnachahmbar (Inimitable)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to RTL.  
> Thanks to geekchick for being my beta.

 

 

It’s been a few months now.

They say life goes on, and it has.

On the surface he is functioning. His friends are busy with their own lives, so it’s easy to convince them that he’s doing okay, even when he’s merely coping. He goes to work, he goes to bed. But even that is hard.

Speaking of “hard”, some things can’t be neglected forever. Like his regular morning boner.

The first one that he had some weeks after he had come back from the beach, he’d ignored. The following times he’d started to wank almost mechanically, just satisfying his body’s needs; giving himself only so much that he came quickly, without thinking at all.

One morning though, when he was still half-asleep, memories slipped into his motions. He felt Roman’s hand on his cock, his thumb circling the slit with every second stroke, changing from slow to faster, to - _oh_ , almost too slow, then speeding up again and keeping the rhythm steady. It was so easy to remember, so easy to imitate: Roman’s hands all over his body, on his stomach, his thighs… and always on his cock.

Deniz’ breath came unevenly, then deeper. His sleepy mind drifted into haziness.  
Roman pinched his nipples, caressed his neck, his hands left a burning trail on Deniz’ skin. ”Don’t stop!” Deniz moaned. And he didn’t. He continued stroking throughout his orgasm, feeling his whole body trembling until the pulsing heat wetted his fist.

After his breathing had slowed down again, he’d felt strangely satisfied. He wouldn’t have called it consolation, but remembering hadn’t stabbed his guts like he would have expected. He didn’t feel guilty like he still does when he finds himself smiling, or not thinking of Roman for a certain amount of time. He just felt calm and awake.

Since that first time he’s been doing it any morning when he feels the need. He takes strength from it; he needs all the strength he can get to make it through the days.

 

But what’s impossible to imitate is the kissing.

 _Laughing and leaning against each other’s mouths, their noses touching, their giggles changing to muffled sounds as tender skin meets skin; lips touching his own, reassuringly, and gently starting to explore, slowly opening up until that flick of tongue is barely touching his but sending buzzing sparkles down his spine. Humming with pleasure against each other’s mouths, tasting the sweetness or saltiness of their saliva and eagerly swallowing words of encouragement. Their hot breaths mixing between them, their mouths just a few inches apart; then that last suck, deep and wet, sure to tip him over –_

He’s close, so close, he can’t help his mouth opening and his tongue searching for the other one. It’s darting out and wetting his lips; he’s licking the inside of his mouth, desperately, not caring about how ridiculous he might look.

He comes so hard that his whole body is shaking and the heat rushes from his cock to his head. He can’t stop salty drops from forming and burning in his eyes. He doesn’t move, feeling the tingling and the tension leaving his limbs slowly. He’s nearly forgotten how to breathe; reluctantly he takes in the needed air. He will be late at the bar, but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes yet.

Mornings like these are when he’s able to relieve his body of its want, but not of his longing.


End file.
